bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies Found and Created
The Girl Etched in Fame Senna sat in her home in West Rukongai. As an unseated officer in the Gotei 13, she rarely has a job to do. She picked up the Seireitei News Paper and was startled at what she read, Hontomaru Ryōdoji, of the same clan that attacked her many years ago when she was the Memory Rosary, had kidnapped a shinigami from the Gotei's allies, the Kinenbuke. She crumpled the paper and tossed it into the fire of her fireplace and went and sat on the roof to her home. Though she had a few comrades back in the Seireitei, she still had no one she considered her friend. She wondered if this missing shinigami had comrades, and if so what did they feel right now? She allowed the cool breeze to overtake her, loving the feeling of it running through her hair. The following day, after she had showered, dressed and eaten her breakfast, she went on a long walk through the district. "The Kinenbuke..." she thought, though she didn't know why she was thinking of them, after all, it wasn't her problem right? That's when it clicked, she had a small idea of what Hontomaru was trying to do! She ran off and used shunpo to quickly get herself into the air. She used kido to open a small Senkaimon that was connected to Hueco Mundo, where the Kinenbuke were stationed. The Gotei 13 had connected the Senkaimon to Hueco Mundo after the events of Akujin and his arrancar. "I won't let this guy rip friends apart. I'll do whatever I can...to help them!" she declared in her thoughts as she leaped through the portal and into the desolate realm of the hollows. Tears fall in a Desolate Realm Ryan slammed his fist into the desk he was sitting at, "He was taken?!" he roared to Atsuko Madarame, one of his fellow Kinenbuke. "Yes, Ryan-san, unfortunately it's true...Matthew is gone." she answered solemnly, yet honestly. For a moment, there was nothing but angry, grieving silence. "The hell he is!" Ryan yelled, breaking the icy silence. "I'm gonna take him back, no matter what!" Atsuko looked stunned, "The Gotei will never agree! And what about Sei?!" she yelled in protest. "CopyofYuyakenoSozoshinarcsayswhat?!" yelled out Sei, pooping outta the window, giving off his usual grin. "What about Sei?" he asked, now being serious. Ryan's eyes got hard, barely moving off the scene that was unfolding before him. Atsuko's eye was twitching, obviously annoyed with his sudden and random entrance. "Seireitou, I'm not asking that you agree. I am asking that you step aside." he said coldly. Seireitou twirled a piece of string around his finger, "Seireitou? Heh, it's been a long time since you called me by my full name. I can't let you run ramped across the dimensions, it just isn't good for your health." he said almost letting the sarcasm ring in his voice, "Look it's not that I don't care for your circumstances, I know how you are feeling, but I made the same mistake awhile back and as near as I can figure it, I almost caused a war by my actions. Do you want to do the same?" he said letting his voice be firm and compassionate while still being calm and observant. Ryan gritted his teeth, "This is different! He is still alive, we can still make it if we get a move on!" he said trying to keep his cool and retain a level head. "One way or another, I will search every dimension and planet before I give up!" Seireitou let out a relenting sigh, "Fine, you have my consent to go if you can make it past me." he said this calmly as his reiatsu suddenly burst into a flare surprising everyone in the room. He reached down and pulled his zanpakuto from his sash and prepared to do battle. He brought his blade down towards Ryan, aiming for a large, wide gash that would knock Ryan out. An explosion occurs and Seireitou's eyes widen as he sees his sword has been stopped by another. Atsuko noticed a hole in the ceiling of the room and that the newcomer had defended Ryan, but who was this female shinigami? "Who the hell are you suppose to be?" Seireitou grunted angrily. The girl opened her bright orange eyes, "A girl you don't want to mess with." she responded shoving Seireitou away with the strength of the one arm she had blocked with. Seireitou angrily charged back in, attempting to deal a killing blow to the newcomer, "Ban-!" he began, but was cut off by the sound of his opponent's voice, "Call forth the Twilight, Mirokumaru!" she cried twirling her katana as it glowed a bright golden color and morphed into a Khakkhara. By this time, Seireitou's zanpakuto was mere inches from killing her when a tornado erupted from her Khakkhara's tip, sending him spiraling into a nearby wall. She resealed her zanpakuto with the simple comment, "Sheesh, some men." Ryan was now turned to the girl, "Who are you and what the hell do you want?" The newcomer grinned, "Is that any way to talk to a lady?" she retorted, "I am here to help you." Ryan was taken aback by this, "Help me? How could you help me, you don't even know who I am!" The girl sighed and looked down at the floor, "No, but I hope to." she muttered, then she spoke more loudly, "Look, I know a lot about the kidnapper's background. I know where he might be based, and what his minions might be." she explained. Ryan thought this over for a few silent minutes before nodding, "Okay, welcome to the group....Miss?" he stopped suddenly realizing he didn't know her name. The girl chuckled, "I'm Senna, and don't ever call me miss again."